The Big Fat Harry Potter Songfic!
by MissSnape11
Summary: I have collected a cornacopia of populer songs and made the HP peeps sing them! I have included Miss Gaga, Perry, and Stefani plus more!


Chapter 1: Hermione  
( warning: fluff ahead! )

Everybody in the Great Hall was chatting normally. All of a sudden weird Spanish music started playing. Some girls squeed " Lady Gaga! " while most looked at each other in confusion. Then Snape stood up looked at Hermione who had solemn look on her face and started singing:

" I know that you are young and I know that you may love me but I just can't be with you like this anymore…. Hermione! "

Everyone gasped and Hermione looked embarrassed but she stood up and responded

" Shes got both both hands in her pooocket. And she wont look at you, wont look at yoooou! She hides true love, en su bolsillooo. Shes got a halooo round her finger around you.

No one knew how to respond to that but Snape stood up and looked directly at Hermione

" You know that I love you girl, hot like mexico rejoice, but at this point iv gotta choose something to lose.

Don't call my name, don't call my name Heeeermione! Im not your man Im not your man, don't fight me! "

Hermione was indeed looking as if she would fight to regain his love

" Don't wanna kiss don't wanna touch just want my cigerette nudge! Don't call my name, don't call my name Hermione…..

Hermione, Hermione, Ha ha hermione, ha ha Hermione, Hermione Hermione ha ha Hermione ha ha Hermione. Stop please, just let me go Hermionee just let me gooo "

Hermione stood up and whispered something to Severus that no one could here and started up again

" I'm not broken, I'm not a baby. But my boyfriends like a dad, just like a daaad!" She glared at him again

" Dull those flames that burn before hiiiim! Now hes in firelight, gotta cool the bad!

He looked embaressed at the dad part but nothing less he started singing the chourus back to her.

They were standing practically next to each other and getting closer " Im not your man not your man " he whispered " Seeeverus " she sang softly back. They went like that until the last Hermioone was whispered and then they captured each others lips in a searing kiss with the Great Hall cheering them on. They finally broke the kiss and looked at each other with flushed cheeks. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded enthusiastically as they made their way back to his quarters….

Fin~

Chapter 2 Magical Gurls

A mysterious voice started up in the Great Hall. " Greetings loved ones, lets take a journey! " It sounded like….Draco Malfoy? Suddenly about 4 girls from every house stood up on their tables in….. bikinis? "Oh dear god" whispered Harry as Hermione seemed to be leading this. She was wearing a bedazzled red cutout with her hair curly and blue.

" I know a place where the grass is really greener! Warm wet and wild there must be something in the water! Sipping pumpkin juice. Laying underneath the night sky! "

They pointed to the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall.

" And the boys break their necks try to creep a little sneak peek, at us! "

" They better not. " whispered Ron darkly looking at Ginny, who was wearing an acid green two piece with purple hair.

" You could travel the world but nothing comes close to the Witch'in girls! Once ya party with uh-us! Youll be fallin in love! Uh ooooooooh! "

" Magicuh-al gurls were unforgettable! Daisy dukes, wizard robes on top! Sunkissed skin so hot we'll melt your wa-a-and! Oh oh oh oh oh oh! Magicuh-al gurls were undeniable! Fine, fresh, fierce we got it on top!"

Severus looked about ready to murder anyone who looked at Hermiones " top "

" Hogwarts rep-resent now putchya hands up! Oh-oh oh oh oh oh! "

" Sex! So magic! ( Hahahahaha ) We got jewls in our stilettos! We freeeeeak in Potions!"

Hermione winked at Severus

" Draco Malfoy on the stereo! Ah oh!

You could travel the world! But nothing comes close to the Witch'in gurls! Once ya party with uh-us! Youll be fallin in love! Uh-oh oh oh oh oh oh! Magicuh-al gurls were unforgettable! Daisy dukes, wizard robes on top! Sun-kissed skin so hot we'll mely your popsicle! Uh-oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Magicuh-al gurls were undeniable! Fine, fresh, fierce we got it on top! Hogwarts rep-resent now putcha hands up! Uh-oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! "

Now everybody was dancing in the isles, even the teachers! Then Draco Malfoys voice came up.

" Tone tan fit and ready. Turn it up cuz its gettin heavy! Wild, wild Hogwarts! These are the girls I love the most! I mean the ones like shes the one! "

He pointed to Pansy who squeeled and passed out.

" Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her buns! ( ahhh! ) The girls a freak, she rides a broom, in her common room! Im ok imma play, I love the bay just like I love to play. Slytherin and Gryffendor summertime is every day! All the boys bangin out, all that ass hangin out. Bikinis, luinis, martinis, no weenies just tikini the queenie! Katie ( as in Bell ) my lady? ( Yeah! ) And lookin here baybay. ( uh huh! ) Im all up on ya, cuz you represent... "

Draco stopped and Hermione picked up where he left off.

" Magica-al Guuuuuuurls! Magicuh-al gurls were unforgetable daisy dukes, wizard robes on top! Hey! Sunkissed skin so hot we'll melt ya popsicle! Uh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Magical... undeniable...on top! " The words started fading out as the girls started doing a dance to the ending music. Everybody was glad that breakfast had tooken this turn. The girls raced back to their boyfriends. Everything was magical.

FIN

Ya like? Plese no flames its my first fanfic! Kisses from Snape ( or anyone of your choice ) to peeps that reveiw! I have a plan of all the songs Im gonna have them sing but send me some of your ideas! Thx to Sara for getting me started on HP! Im having 2 song per chapter! If you didnt recognize the songs, Hermione was based on Alrjandro by Lady Gaga and Magical Gurls is based on California Gurls by Katy Perry. I dont own anything except for the I-pod that got me to start this fanfic. Luv yall!


End file.
